The Last Human in Equestria
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: After a biological warfare, humans have extinct and Equestria was born. In the ruins of L.A., there's one human left in the land of Equestria. As the last human, a man named Morgan Neville must survive everyday in his loneliness lifestyle to avoid any danger awaits him. Even if those danger involves magic colorful ponies trying to kill him to erase mankind's mistake from the past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there MLP fans, this is ****XxSkullCandyxX in my one year anniversary being in this site with a new story I came up two weeks ago based upon many fan fictions with last humans in Equestria (including ****Maxis122's**** fanfic; ****The Conversion Bureau : The Last Human), and the films of The Omega Man (1971) and I Am Legend (2007); which both films have similar plots.**

**I hope you guys like this story like the two other stories you guys like. So let's ****sit back and relax, for we start will be to read the new story I called, "The Last Human in Equestria."**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Another Afternoon in Los Angeles<span>

There was only hollowness and silence at Los Angeles with the sun shining bright at the afternoon sky. The streets were filled with liter of trashes and roots of green plants and trees, parked cars cover in dust and also roots besides streets and parking lots, houses and buildings we're destroyed covered with roots as well, and corpses and skeletons of human beings around the city.

Among the old deserted city, there was a movement patrolling through downtown. In the streets, there's a red Convertible driving through the streets. Within the car, there was a man on his late 20's, with a white suit, blue collar button shirt, black socks, brown shoes and sun glasses on his face. The man had short brown hair, brown skin, a short beard and a thin body. The windows opened for the wind to blow his face and the sun shinned on his face and on the car (in which wasn't dusty like the other cars).

The man then grabbed a radio tape and inserted it into the radio in his car. As he did, there was a song of smooth jazz playing while he continued driving calmly. The horn in the song sounded magnificent through his ears as he moved his head enjoying the sound of jazz. The song echo through out the city as the song was loud enough from the isolation of the city. Everywhere he goes, the song would echo through out the areas from the opened windows on the Convertible and the song playing loudly, yet smoothly in the car.

The man was driving straight on Beverly Boulevard, in which the street was covered with roots, but it wasn't bumping for the car to drive on. He looked around the area near the street as he drive through. He then turned to continue driving through Los Angeles. Looking around some of the houses and apartments that are still standing, he then stop the red Convertible in front of the Bradbury Building automatically. The building was still standing as well as it's covered in roots as well like the houses, apartments, other buildings, and other streets. He then pulled out a AK-47 in his hands and begin shooting the building windows through the car door window.

As he was shooting on the windows, there was a dark shadow passing through the windows of the building the man was shooting at. The man was in fury as he kept shooting the windows until the dark shadow was gone out of sight. He lower his weapons and then place it on the passenger seat. He then begin to drive again as he change the smooth jazz radio tape to Marvin Gaye's "Greatest Hits" Album beginning to play the song "Got to Give it Up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marvin Gaye - Got To Give It Up Lyrics | MetroLyrics:<strong>_

_I used to go out to parties _

_And stand around_

_ 'cause I was too nervous_

_ To really get down_

_But my body yearned to be free_

_I got up on the floor and thought_

_Somebody could choose me  
><em>

_No more standin' there beside the walls  
><em>

_I done got myself together baby  
><em>

_And now I'm havin' a ball_

_As long as you're groovin'_

_There's always a chance_

_Somebody watches_

_Might wanna make romance_

_Move your body, ooo baby, you dance all night  
><em>

_To the groove and feel alright  
><em>

_Everybody's groovin' on like a fool_

_But if you see me spread out and let me in_

_Baby just party high and low_

_Let me step into your erotic zone_

_Move it up_

_Turn it 'round_

_Ooo Shake it down  
><em>

_OOWWWW  
><em>

_You can love me when you want to babe  
><em>

_This is such a groovy party baby  
><em>

_We're here face to face  
><em>

_Everybody's_ swingin'

_This is such a groovy place  
><em>

_All the young ladies are so fine!  
><em>

_You're movin your body easy with no doubts  
><em>

_I know what you thinkin' baby  
><em>

_You wanna turn me out  
><em>

_Think I'm gonna let you do it babe_

_Keep on dancin'  
><em>

_You got to get it_

_Got to give it up _

* * *

><p>While listening to the song, he then turned to Main Street to go somewhere he was planning to go. He was looking over the street as he saw some corpses besides the streets and some corpses on rooftops of buildings. As he continues to drive through the street, he then stopped to Lincoln Park between two dusty cars that are cover within the roots as well. He got off of the Convertible with his machine gun wrapped on his shoulder and he close the door while he lock the car. He put the alarm with his key operator on the car and began walking to the park.<p>

As he was walking through the park, there was the lake that was covered in green moss and there was some corpses of human beings scattered around the park. The man continues to stare at the dead bodies of his own kind as he was walking pass the lake and heading towards the small hills.

In his surroundings, it looks more like a forest instead of a park with all the roots of plants and trees covering up the skate area, the playgrounds and evening the sidewalks through out the park. The man continued to walk slowly on the park with his machine gun steady in his arms. He then walked up the hill sides as he still has his gun steady and beginning to approach slowly with his gun ready. In that moment, he saw a deer eating berries on a bush. He crouched down on his knees to aim the AK-47 at the deer. The human was hungry for meat now as his fingers were close to press the trigger.

As he was about to pull the trigger, these wolves that are made of woods begin to pounce on the deer as the man was denied to have these types of wolves steal his hunt and food. He then begin to shoot towards the wolves that are made of woods.

"Get back! This is my pray! I found it first!" shouted the man as he stopped shooting towards the timberwolves, but was still aiming at them.

The wolves began to growl as they were showing their fangs at the human as they were aware for their food. There was only three wooden timberwolves with sharp teethes and claws, and green glowing eyes and a human with a AK-47. The three timberwolves then begin to back up as the human walks towards the wounded deer that was still alive and bleeding out. As one of the pack was going to get the deer quickly, the human quickly shot the deer in the head for the wolf the avoid.

"I saw you there! Don't try to think you can out smart me because you guys are natural predators. I have a AK-47, and I'm not afraid to use it!" said the angry human as he was showing the timberwolves his gun, yet he's still aiming his gun to the them.

The wooden wolves then retreat after a minute or two as the human wrapped his gun beside him and begin to drag the dead deer to his car. When he was dragging the deer's body, the timberwolves then ran towards the deer and the human. The first of the timberwolves jump on the human as the other wooden wolves were going for the deer.

The human dropped his gun on the left as the timberwolf was attacking him. The wolf was going for the human's rib-cage with it's fangs, but the human has enough strength to push it off him. When did, he quickly go to get his AK-47 and start shooting the wooden wolf who attached him. The timberwolf was now tear up from the bullet holes as it was dripping tree saps everywhere on it's body until it collapse on the ground.

As he killed one of the timberwolves, he saw the rest of them, dragging the body of the dead deer away when they were retreating. The human was about to shoot them too, but unfortunately he had to reload his gun. The only thing he could do is to stare where the timberwolves retreating with the dead deer.

"Fine, take the deer! It wasn't good anyway. Like a gift from me to you," he shouted at the wolves when they were finally out of his sight and he begin to reload his AK-47.

He then looked at his golden watch and looked at the sky. From that, he realize that it's 4:45 p.m. and the sun was going down and the moon was going up.

"Oh no, it's almost dark now. They'll be awaking up soon."

He then ran through the park with his gun beside him. It was a long run, for he parked his Convertible way far where he was. After that much running through the park, he shut the alarm off and unlocked the car door with his key operator. He then went in his car as he placed the gun on the passenger seat and himself on the driver seat. He then turned on his Convertible with his keys as the song he wasn't finish hearing continue to play and was about to drive away from the park, until he heard something.

He heard a phone ringing through his ears as he looked around to see where it was coming from. He then saw a pay-phone cover in roots near where he was. Then he heard more phones ringing through out the city of Los Angeles. The human kept looking at the pay-phone as he was walking towards it. He then stopped where he was walking at the middle of the street, grab his head with his eyes close hard, and fell to his knees on the street in frustration.

"There's no phone ringing, God damn it!", he shouted in frustration as he opens his eyes and the ringing of phones through the city stops. "There's no phone ringing."

He then got up and walk towards his Convertible again as he got in the started car, and he begin to drive off to avoid the night rising before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome ****back MLP fans, to the second chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria." Now from ****the reviews, I would like to thank you guys to review my story and to follow it, but I want to talk about one review I receive first.**

**I'm sorry about my grammar errors and the terrible description of the characters and settings. I was going to have someone to edited from the betas, but no one didn't get my message or chapter to edit it. So I just update it and just wait for you guys to read and review. But don't worry, I got someone to edit the fir****st chapter and another person to edit this chapter too.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Made it Back Safe &amp; Sound<span>

Constantly drifting and turning, the man was driving quickly as the sun slowly going down and the moon is slowly rising up. He was driving through many streets, for he was rushing for his sake. Continuing to drive, there was a police street barricade blocking the street of Union Avenue. He then crash through the barricade, which pieces was flying everywhere on the red Convertible that cause the man to stop on his trail. After crashing it through, then man then begin to turn around his car to continue to drive to his destination.

The man was now driving through Culver City as he was now driving through Culver Boulevard with complete silence. Culver City was no different with the small city being deserted, roots taking over the space of the city, and corpses scattered through out the city. Markets, restaurants, and houses of the city was still standing covered by roots, yet they're are outdated with windows broken and walls damaged.

From there, there was a fortified apartment up a heading as he slows down his vehicle with his headlights on. The fortified apartment was abort three stories high, with the windows and doors being boarded up by metal, a garage with needles attached on the edges, lights and barbed wire was attached on the roof, and a Parabellum machine gun with sandbags attached on the balcony of the third floor. There was black bars with sharpe tips around the apartments with a large foundation in front of it. The color was light gray as it has not much roots covering it and it was standing strongly, unlike the rest of the apartments and houses through out the city.

It cold and windy as the moon was high in the sky full of stars. Crickets sounds was the only sound the man hears on this nightfall. He look around his neighborhood with his gun prepare for anything that might come out in the night. He founds no sight of anything, but he was still gripping his gun on his right hand. With the coast being clear, the man opens the glove box, in which he got a remote for a garage.

"This looks like another close call for Morgan Neville," said the man named Morgan as he points the remote to the garage and press the middle button. "And I thought wasn't going to make it on time."

The garage door begin to open slowly with Morgan ready to drive in. As the garage door was fully open, a sudden light begin to shine in front of his Convertible with the color of orange and yellow. Morgan was blinded with his hands covering his eyes to try preventing the light go deep to his eyes. As this was happening, he felt something grabbing him through the car door.

Morgan got pull out of his Convertible from a figure wearing purple and black armor on it's body, a Greek like helmet, and holding a torch with orange and yellow flames on it. The human was on the concrete floor to take one good look at this figure before realizing who it was. The figure was a four legged creature with the color of grey-brown fur, purple bats wings beside on their armor, a purple tail, big snakes eyes with yellow pupids, has hooves holding the torch instead of hands, and looks like it has a height that goes up to the man's chin. The man realize that it's a pony as a royal night guard for one of their princess.

"Oh great, you Bat Pony Guards got me," said Morgan with his mood being scarcastic towards the royal guard. "Now when do you creatures will learn to leave me alone!"

He shout with anger before he kick the royal guard on it's face, causing it to fall and the helmet to come off. The man got up with the height of 6'0" feet tall as he opens the door to get in, but the pony guard got him by the ankles. "There no way you're escaping this time, human!" said the royal guard with it's nose bleeding red and has a purple mane as it sounds like a male. "We will capture you and get you for your crimes your species brought once in this world!"

"You know, I have enough of you," said Morgan with disgusted as he reach for his AK-47. He pull out his gun out of the car and aim it to the guard's head. "I would kill you for what your species brought once to my world! Then you dare to tell me my kind causes when you ponies took us over and change us to one of you! Why you little..."

Preparing to fire from his machine gun, he hear something on top of his Convertible as there was steps going towards the right of the car. Morgan then move the gun towards his right to wait for something that's going to appear on his right. At that moment, another bat pony guard appear with a spear on it's hooves, but Morgan begin to shoot the pony. The guard got wounded with eight bullet holes through his armor and on it's chest, and was on the ground with it's blood splattered on the wall.

Morgan then aim the gun at the first guard that was on his ankle on ankle and only fire one bullet aim at the head. He then kick the dead royal guard out as he close the car door and begin to drive to his garage through the fire. Entering from his garage, there was three bat royal guards was entering the garage as well. Morgan got out of his car and begin to shoot his AK-47 to the guards.

They all groan in pain as they all got shot on their chest. Blood splattering on the walls as the guards lean on the walls with their last dying breath. Morgan then grabbed the remote out of his car and press the button. The garage door begin to close as he only saw the flames beginning to die down, and more royal night guards standing in front of his garage door.

Morgan turn around to see his Convertible on fire at the bumper. He quickly run towards the fire extinguisher on the wall with his gun besides him. He took it out and run towards the bumper of his car to use the fire extinguisher. The fire was dying, for Morgan put out the fire.

He place the fire extinguisher on the wall and walk towards his Convertible. He grab his keys and turn off the living car. Looking around the garage, it was a large garage with the walls colored light brown, boxes pile up each other everywhere, different brands of cars parked on the walls, and there was a metal bar cage near the garage door on the left.

Morgan then walk towards the metal bar cage as there was three locks on the door. Using the key next to his car key, he begin to unlock the door. With three locks unlock, he then opens the door, seeing a generator function well. Morgan walk towards the generator and knee down to see the monitor of the generator and switches. The monitor measuring on eight from a scale from 0-10, which that was good enough for Morgan to begin flipping the switches on.

Outside, the lights turned on bright for the royal night guard ponies to be blind and the foundation being to pour water. The night guards back away from the lights to be expose out of the darkness of the night. Back inside, Morgan giggle in victory as he was heading towards a elevator on his right at the corner of the garage. The elevator door are sliding metal doors that allow people to enter the elevator as it opens wide. The elevator opens as Morgan enter it with his gun with him. He then reach his hand with his index finger out to a buttons that have a tag labeled M.N.R.

When he press the button, the elevator door closes as the elevator begin to bring him up. Morgan lay on the elevator walls while he was reloading his AK-47 with a new ammo clip. As he finally put in the new ammo clip on his gun, he close his eyes as he was relaxing what just happened on this night.

After relaxing, he was beginning to remember the impact where every country of the world discovered the new land. Memories of each country deciding what to do with the new land they found that was full of ponies in the land somewhere around the world.

* * *

><p><strong>News Reports from 2016<strong>

_Date: April 6, 2016_

_Time: 3:53 p.m._

_Resource: Fox 11 News_

There was a man that looks like his mid 40's who was reporting for news report for Fox 11 news with cameras recording the report. The reporter had white-pinkish skin with blonde long hair, glasses on his face, blue eyes, and wearing a dark blue suit with a white button shirt and a red tie tied around the collar of his button shirt.

_"This is Johnny Stein with news about a new land that's been discovered from at least two weeks ago. There has been signs of the living creatures classified as pegasus in the discovered land. There have been witnesses from Navy Seals seeing flying ponies flying by them. It might sound ridiculous, but I believe this might be more amazing, more unbelievable, and more fantastic than anything I have ever seen."_

* * *

><p><em>Date: April 23, 2016<em>

_Time: 2:47 p.m._

_R__esource: CNN News_

There was another reporter on his late 30's with brown short hair, green eyes, pale skin, and wearing a light blue suit with a white button shirt and a blue tie tied around his collar of his button shirt. The reporter was reporting the same topic for CNN News with further details as the cameras was recording for people watching on television.

_"This is Ben Matthias with another report on CNN News. Countries all over the world are now talking about the new land from near the coast of the Pacific and the Caribbean, in which nobody has discover it before. President Obama is having a conference with other presidents, leaders, and dictators to discuss what are they going to do with the new area as this land have signs of living creatures without being it's own place nor country. This may bring us a good faith to see what's in this new land."_

* * *

><p><em>Date: May 5, 2016<em>

_Time: 4:05 p.m._

_Resource: ABC News_

There was another report who looks like his late 20's with brown short hair, brown skin, brown eyes, and wearing a light brown suit with a white button shirt and a tie tied around his collar from his button shirt. This reporter was reporting a very special moment for America to never forget.

_"This is Ryan Phillips from ABC News. President Obama has sent soldiers to visit on the new land to search through the living creatures habitat. From military's point of view, they are breath taken from the search seeing many creatures that are ponies, unicorns, and pegasus who could talk and have a way to living as a society. Even President Obama has receive a letter from the leader who actually control the land. The leader wrote to the president saying, "It's an honor to have your species visit our small land, Equestria. We would like to give you a welcome to our land and we would like to visit your land as well to give us a well welcome." Well it looks we are going to meet these smart and intelligent ponies. This could be a sign of joining two different society for the greater cost."_

* * *

><p>From the memories of those reports, Morgan begin to remember explosion of bombs exploding through Iraq from the time the United States was battling Iraq, Iraqi soldiers shooting their guns to the Americans soldiers as the American soldiers was shootings heir guns to them, 911 happening from New York, and aircrafts beginning to release bombs and smokes of chemical spreading through both countries. After the two countries was attacked with the chemical weapons, it began to spread like wild fire to the whole world. It was dreaded for people to suffered the biological warfare from their moments on Earth.

From that, he begin to see himself on his mid 20's, with his wife, and their 5 year old daughter running away through the city of Los Angeles with some people running for their life from the gas release from the war between the U.S. and Iraq. His daughter was holding on his neck, crying in fear as he and his wife was trying to comfort her. People behind them was beginning to grab hold of their necks and drop dead from the airborne chemical.

In time, he felt the earth moving like an earthquake when he was continuing watching his own nightmares. "Now it's time to face your real fears, human," said a voice that was strict and humble in his nightmare memory as it begins to fade away. "FACE YOUR FEARS!"

He wasn't clear how that memory looks as he opens his eyes in awoken with the elevator now reach upon his destination. He yawn and rub his eyes sleepyish for being tired and was sleeping when he closed his eyes and was seeing his memories. He was also surprise from the voice that was in his memory.

"Huh, I don't remember someone telling me to face my fears?" said Morgan in confusion and sleepyish behavior. "Maybe I'm just getting too tired. I can't wait to play chess with Ceaser. I hope he doesn't cheat this time."

He continue to rub his eyes to feel tired of being the last of his kind, and trying to living every moments of his life. He also stretch with his gun on his shoulders now as the elevator doors begin to open for Morgan to get out of the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope that this chapter wasn't short for you guys. If it was, then that's just the way I like to write my chapters then. So we have the character's name as Morgan, and he just survive an attack from the Luna's royal guards.**

**What will Morgan do next, what are the royal night guards trying to do to him, and will Morgan keeps this up to survive as long as he could as the last of his kind? Let's find out in the next chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everypony! Welcome back to another chapter of the new hit MLP story, "The Last Human in Equestria." For all of you readers and writers, I thank you for reading my story and giving it a review, a favorite, or a story alert list. I want to give a special thanks for Dubstep gamer for reading this story and liking it. It's an honor for this author to actually read this story. This story is actually based upon his story called "Hunted."**

**Now I gain two reviews about the grammar errors in chapter one, well the chapter is already been edited so you guys won't be worry about the grammars. Also, the story is being edited by****EspurrStar677, so give her a special thanks for helping me editing my story. So now we don't have to worry so much on the grammar errors.**

**Also, I gain a review from MichaelTheBoss, asking me if the ponies did turn humans into ponies. Well buddy, this is why the story is science fiction. It contain parts of the Conversion Bureau series, so yeah. So I hope I answer your questions on the story, because we are about to read in 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Humans Destroyed the World<span>

Morgan step off the elevator to take a view of the room he was living in. The room is colored in brawn gold and brown stripes marvel wall, the floor is carpet of red, and there was a lot of items on the room. There was boxes stacked against every wall, priceless paintings like Blue Boy hanged on the first wall near the balcony door, a large T.V. on the second wall with buttons besides it, and there was thin white curtains on the two windows on the room at the forth wall and the balcony door. He also has a wooden shelves on next to the third wall near the door of his bedroom that was full of iconic items such as a red electric guitar with the signature under the bridges from the American singer and guitarist Prince at the top shelf with a glass case containing the white shimmering glove of Michael Jackson and an picture of himself in a navy blue suit with President Obama wearing a black suit on his left and Michelle Obama wearing a red professional dress on his right. Each individual smiled in joy when the picture was taken from 2016. At the middle shelf, there was a samurai sword with a black case that has a golden dragon on the side of it, a case with a golden pistol in it, and a diploma of a masters degree of science. At the bottom shelf, it's actually the largest one than any of the shelves, for there was a collection of automatic weapons lined up facing up. Each weapon was being held by a short opening from a board attached.

At the middle of the the room, there's a small wooden table at the center of the living room. At the small table, there are two wooden chairs against the table, facing each other with a status with arms in one of them. The status looks like Julius Ceaser with brown china skin, a brown sheriff hat on top of it's head, sun glasses on it's face, and a royal king cape attach on the neck and on it's back. The status only face down on the table as there's a chess board with the chess pieces ready to be play.

Morgan walked towards the center of the living on the right to be near the table. He began to pull off his dress shirt and his long sleeve collar shirt off with sweat running on his body, revealing his six-pack, his muscular chest, and his traps. His arms are a bit muscular only from the biceps and triceps. As he was holding his shirts, he only stare at the status of Julius Ceaser with exhaustion on his face.

"Hi there Ceaser. Have you move any of the pieces?" he asked to the status, which the status was only in silence.

Morgan looked at the chessboard to check if Ceaser hasn't cheat this time. "Well then, it looks like you didn't cheat again. Another day, another dollar."

He placed his clothing on the spine of the chair, for he pulled it away from the table to sit on it. He pulled himself against the table for him to face the status. He notice the status only face down. He reach his hands on the status' head, just to have it make eye contain with him. He smiled to get his only friend in the game of good fashion chess. As Morgan was going to begin the game, he remembered something.

"Oh shoot! I almost forgot to put my favorite music on for this chess game," said Morgan in excitement to push himself against the table so that he could stand up. "Why didn't you tell me I needed to put my music on when we begin our game Ceaser?! You need to remember what we need to do in our chess games."

He walked towards the second wall with the television set on the wall. He then began to press the on button to turn on the T.V. He went through a selection of lists on his television before he got to the music list. He looked at the music list, trying to figure out what type of music him should put as. He's a big fan of music of any kind, well except for rap music. In his mind, he wanted to put another classic soul qualities, so he looked through the musics list of soul qualities.

Before he selected what music he wanted to put, he began to hear commotions outside of his apartment. The sounds of the royal guards and one of the princesses just laughing like sinisters made Morgan uncomfortable. The human walked towards the balcony door. He began to unlock the door and pushed the curtains away. The door opened with Morgan walking out shirtless with his anger being held back inside of him upon the ponies. He was holding on the rail of the balcony, moving his head side-ways in disapproval.

Staring out of the streets of roots and trash, he saw fire being lit up. Every fire through out the streets was burning clothing, paintings, books, food, and evening tools every humans once used. Morgan felt anger still upon him, for the royal pony guards were trying to get rid off humans remains to destroy the history of humans as well. He took a breathe to try ignoring their nonsense.

"Hey Ceaser, take a look of this," said Morgan as he looked at the status of Julius Ceaser. "That's right, you can't take a look at this. It would be a nightmare for you. Those ponies are burning every paints, every books, everything humans made. Those poor bastards don't evening remember how they used to be humans themselves." He took another breath before looking at the status again. "Did you know that they almost got me? Oh yes, they almost got me."

He walked back inside without closing the balcony door behind him. He still heard the laugh of the ponies getting into his mind. He was now really bothered, now screaming in rage just trying to have his mind not get consumed by the laughter of the ponies. He fell to his knees with his hands on his head. Shaking in fear he has suffered way too long.

"Neville!" said a voice that sounds demanding.

The voice mocks his name in a way Morgan was feeling spooked.

"Neville!" He put his hands beside him and stand up with shock and panic to hear the voice. "Why can't you leave me alone damn it?"

Back outside on the streets, every royal guards of Luna was cheering as they watch the materials of mankind being burn. They cheer in glance as each of them was laughing and continue to throw human remain items in the flames. With every guards was making much destruction, a large figure in black clothing was walking through the guards, for it was staring at the apartment Morgan is living in. Her eyes are too full of rage, seeing the human close the balcony doors and put the curtains at the door to block it's view. Behind the large figure, there was another large figure with a black clothing on too, yet it appears to be short than the first.

"Sister, I have felt the present of the human in the dream wrelm. It appears to have nightmares of itself," said the voice of the second large figure as it remove the black clothing on it.

The figure was a navy-blue alicorn with a mane that looked just like the night itself, and a large cutie mark showing a white moon in a black background.

This figure was non other than Princess Luna. "I presume I'm one hoof away from finding it's weakness. Tis the weakness that could bring him down to justice of many others that once fallen in that creature's sanity."

"Good Luna," said the figure in front of Luna as the figure also removed the black clothing off it.

This figure was a white "pure-blood" alicorn with pale blue, magenta, pale green, and pale violet, and a large cutie mark of the sun itself.

This figure was non other than Princess Celestia. "This will finally give us one step closer to Neville. He has killed many ponies in Equestria history. Just trying to reverse what happened to his own kind. There's no way he will succeed trying to reverse the conversion as well, but he'll never understand that he can't bring back what was lost."

"Tia, I understand this could be another acceptation of the human's weakness, but I tried to see him up there while we're rotting down here. We're Princesses of Equestria, and this is part of our land! This creature has disrespect our land and kill many citizens of Equestria! We need to bring him oath to..."

"Calm down Luna, we will bring being oath to his crimes with punishment," said Celestia as she put her hoof on Luna's shoulder.

"But we're not going to bring down yet! No, we will wait for his insanity to get the best of him. He will come down like the others before him, but he won't live with not his guns, not with his gadget, not with his tools, and not with his vehicle. He once remind the creatures before us. Their hatred has destroy the world it once. The humans destroyed the world."

* * *

><p>Date: June 5, 2016<p>

Time: 2:45 p.m.

Resource: CNN News

_"This is Ben Matthias with another tragic news. The war between the U.S. and Iraq has been more aggressive since the day we visited the new land. From this, the two countries has claim to use biological weapons against each other. To be safe, the president has released warnings in every states and cities to stay in their homes. I repeat, every citizen must stay in their homes!"_

* * *

><p>The war between the United States and Iraq was far more painful and fearing than any wars in the history. Everybody believed it was another World War 3. Each nations was neutral every time both countries wants to make a alliance. So it was the war that started the Iraqi to use biological weapons. They created weapons to be able to kill the Americans, but the United States did use their own biological weapons. So in a warfare, both countries use biological weapons.<p>

When the chemicals were release in Los Angeles, every citizen began to run away, just trying to escape the chemicals heading towards them. Sirens were through out the city like a nightmare starting to become the end. If anybody was contact by the biological weapons, they will face three signs before death.

The first sign involves headaches, high blood pressure, and increase of body temperature. The second sign involves the enclosment of the throat, fevers, and strokes. If any victims has face these two phase, then the last sign will be heart failure, lung dysfunction, or simply death.

Unforturenly, as televisions and radios were on to announce the report, the citizens at downtown Los Angeles were already contact by the gas of chemicals, in which they're dead. Shock and stun upon their dead faces. The bodies were in the streets, places, cars, and evening the safety and comfort of their homes. There was no sign of life in downtown Los Angeles.

Away from downtown, Morgan, his wife, and their 5 year old daughter just running through the streets of uptown Los Anlgeles as they were heading for their house. The house was a second floor white house with a red front door, dark blue roof, and gray porch. The three individual enter the house with different clothing on their mouths and noses to prevent them from the biological weapon sweeping through the nation.

"Morgan, what are we going to do?!" asked his wife in panic as she knee down and hug her daughter. The wife was mid 20's with brown sweaty skin, brown messy hair, and brown eyes full of tears that was staring at him. She was wearing blue jeans, black shoes, a red T-shirt, and a light brown coat. "We need to get out of here! We can't just here!"

"Then what are we going to do Natalie!" he shouted at his wife as he was both panicking and worrying. He was wearing black shoes, black pants, and a black sweater on him. "There's nowhere to go now! We need to stay here and get away from the gas coming here."

The daughter look out one of the front window, noticing the gas is coming towards their house. She was about 3'6" tall with short brown hair like Dora's, brown solf skin, and brown eyes with glasses on. Her clothing were a navy blue skirt, navy blue shoes, and a white collar shirt as a school uniform. Her eyes were watering too, seeing things a young girl won't see in her age. "Dad!"

Morgan looked at the window his daughter was looking at. He noticed the air of the chemicals was getting close to them as they have no time left. He headed towards the side of the stairs on the right as there was a metal door on it. He begin to press the numbers on the buttons beside door. Natalie and the daughter looked at Morgan trying to open the metal door beside the stair case.

"Honey, what are you doing?" she asked with confusion as Morgan finally opens the door wide. She stood up and walk towards her husband. "That's your study room. We can't get in there."

"Don't worry honey, this is the only room that's actual gas proof. If we go in here, we could be safe," said Morgan as he smile and places both hands on Natalie's shoulders. "This could be our only hope to survive this."

He looks at his wife down to her soul before she took the daughter's hand to head in Morgan's studies room. He too went in the room as he close the door behind and it lock itself. The gas enters his house like fog going through a city. It was spreading through the house. It even went through the stairs and the rooms on the top floor. The gas try to go through the metal door too, but it didn't succeed.

The room was full of books on the top of the room on a shelf on every wall, test tubes on a table being hold by machinery, and a microscope looking through the blue substances in the test tunes. Another table was clear with no items on it. Besides the walls and under the shelf, there metal shelves holding jars of pieces of dead animals, graduated cylinders, test tube cleaners, written files, Bunsen burners, and medications on the second and third wall. On the forth wall, there was posters of cells, body structures, and other compounds of science with a white short fridge and a metal drawer at the bottom.

The wife and the daughter never seen how Morgan works on his studies, for he has never set their foots in here. The wife smile at Morgan, yet the daughter smile and giggle at the site of her father being a mad scientist.

"Wow dad, is this what you do in your job?" asked the gleeful daughter as Morgan nodded in response. "This is so amazing! I like to be like you one day."

"Now just hold on there Kim, we need to stay here for quite a long time before you get to get out and I can teach how to be like me," he said with a smile as he knee down and hugged his daughter, with his wife giggling behind him. "We might stay here long before the biological weapons are put of the air. So don't open the door unless I say it."

Kim only nodded to her dad with a smile still on her face. She wipe the tears off her eyes before looking at the items her father has around the room. Natalie walk towards Morgan with a concern face that makes Morgan took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I didn't know this war was getting out of hands," he whispered to Natalie. "I was just working on a way to cure aids before the president called me to give me a permission to go to the place they found. I told him I was busy before he hang up, yet the news says Iraq went to the land as well and begin..."

He was cut off when he place his fingers on his on his eyelids. He shift away before he continue to speak with his wife still behind him.

"They killed most of the soldiers and the newly life forms in the new land. It was the worst thing I ever heard before the U.S. declare a war. Now we're might be the only survivors in Los Angeles."

Morgan turn to his wife with tears running down his cheeks. Natalie walk towards him face to face, only to wrap her arms around his body. He hugged back his wife as Kim walked towards her parents and wrap her arms on their waist. He took heavy breath with his family to be safe from the biological weapons through out the city. It was in a moment of silence to be with the ones he loved. A bit too silent from this time.

"The sirens stopped," spoke Morgan softly as they lifted their heads up, not hearing the sirens cause for the emgerence of the chemicals going through the city and the rest of the country. "Why has the sirens stopped? This biological chemical should have last at least about six hours. How could it just end at an hour when it was release?"

As questions were in filling his mind, the metal door was beginning to shift slowly. Morgan placed his wife and daughter behind before two people in hazmat suits enter his studies room. They held M16's, only to know they're soldiers.

"Are you Morgan Neville?" asked one of the soldiers with the gun holding towards him.

Morgan nodded in response. "The president wants to speak to you."

The soldier holds a phone in his hands. Morgan walk towards the soldier to reach the phone. With the phone in his hands, he raise it to the side of his head where his ears are.

"Morgan, this is Obama," said the voice in the phone. "I wants you to know that the rest of the Congress and government are protect safe in the bunker as well as my family. We heard that the sirens has stopped when Iraq strike their biological weapons at us. Is everything okay from where you're at?"

Morgan only breathed heavily before he response to the president. "Mr. President, my family and I are okay, for we were protected in my studies room. Sadly, I believe the rest of Los Angeles didn't make it. But I got to tell you this, the air is actually breathable. You're soldiers opened my studies room when the time of the gas might be still in the house, but it's actually clear air."

"What! We could take this off?" asked another soldier in the hazmat suit. "This suit is actually killing me."

Morgan nodded to the soldiers, in which they begin to take off the gas masks. "But what I'm confused about this president, is that the chemicals must be in the air at least six hours. The time the biological weapon was release was about an hour. Do you have any idea how that might be?"

Before he could hear Obama response, the phone suddenly turned off. Morgan looked at the phone, only to be destroy in his hands. Lucky he wasn't harm, yet Kim screamed in fear, Natalie was in worry, and the two soldiers became alerted. Morgan then heared something spreading in the sky. He begin to walk through the metal door, wanting to go outside and take a look what's causing Morgan to hear something. He walk through to the front door, walk off the porch, and look at the sky.

The soldiers and his family follow him to see what he was doing walking away with just vigor. When they went to the front yard, they saw Morgan down on the grass with his knees and looking at the sky. They were about to ask him a question, but when they look up, there saw what Morgan was seeing.

Above the skies, there was colors of rainbow spreading out the skies like an explosion of a bomb fill in colors. Morgan look at the city, in which he was in shock in see human bodies laying dead everywhere. He walk close to the middle of the street, looking through the city he lived. He then look back at the skies, realizing two things in his mind.

"We just destroyed the world. Mankind just killed each other just for something we found, and now I see myself and my family alone seeing colors of rainbows spreading out of the skies, Maybe that's how the chemicals has stop in a suddenly time, just maybe."

* * *

><p>Celestia only stared at the humans resources burning among the flames. Her eyes reflections the bright color of the fire before she look at the apartment Morgan now lives. She walk close to the apartment with anger that foreshadows flames she seen burning.<p>

"My ponies, we will seek the day or night to capture the humans for his crimes, his past, and his insanity! Judgement Day will come to him in no time before he will try any of his tricks or skills to keep us away from him. Now we must head to Canterlot to info the Elements of Harmony tomorrow morning to finally begin down Neville," said Celestia before she and Luna disappear into thin air, and the royal guards of Luna begin to fly away into the night skies.

When the cost was clear, Morgan was watching them through the roof top still shirtless. He was drinking a cup of alcohol and sitting on a wooden chair, just watching Luna's guards leaving out of his site. He then pulled out a sniper rifle with a red scope and place it on his shoulders. He place his gun on a wooden table that was at the roof. He took deep breath, aiming at one of the five guards flying away from 50 meters. He only calm his body down to set in hunting motion. From that, he put his index finger on the trigger. He breathe slowly and calm, his heart beat quickly to get the right aiming towards the royal guards.

BLAM!

He continued to look through the red scope, only to see one of the guard falling down. That gave him a sign that he got one of them. He saw the other guards trying to help the shot-down guard, but Morgan continue to to shoot at them to make them fly away. Just as he predicted, the other guards left the wound guard falling to the guard.

"That's one point for Neville, zero points for ponies," said Morgan as he was reloading and stood up. "If I could get that guard at once, I might continue my experiment." He then begin to walk away with his car keys in one hand and his sniper rifle in the other hand. "I got to bring back humanity."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to thank my editor****EspurrStar677 for getting the chapter edited as possible for me to update this chapter. I would also like to thank you guys for reading and reviewing this story. I want you guys to like this story and tell everyone else to read it, for I'm surprise you like this story. So then, just be ready to read the next chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back everypony! It's good to write another chapter of one of the best MLP story you Bronies and Pegasisters have ever read. Welcome back to "The Last Human in Equestria." ****The last time I wrote a chapter, everypony love reading more of the story. So now, we will start reading the chapter you guys have all been waiting for. Don't forget it to review after you guys finish reading the chapter. Also, if you have any grammar mistakes, then this chapter will be edit it by my good friend, ****EspurrStar677.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The Experiment<span>

The red Convertible that belongs to the human was driving through the city's ruins among the night. The sky was dark, the stars were up, and the moonlight was shinier than the sunlight. The car was strolling the streets in a search for something around the city earlier. The lights of the car was also shining through the streets as well, making it look like a search and hunt. The human kept making every turn through the city as he was looking for something special.

Morgan was in the car driving his way in the direction he saw the night guard fall. The man was wearing only a white shirt to try to find the thing he shot down. He wants to capture it as possible for him to contain it and experiment on it. He always have experiments on the ponies to find a way to change back the conversions that happened three years ago. He could remember hearing screams of terrified people trying to get away from the ponies that took peace with them after 5 months from the gas attack from Iraq.

"I can't get those memories out of my head!" Morgan shouted viciously as he begin to grab the driver's wheel hard. "We try to help them from the inncident with the Iraqi, and then they stab us in the back! Well how friend are they to do that and took us over!"

He then felt the memories taking over him in his mind, so he begin to see the streets different, the city different, and the day different. In his view, he was witnessing a memory, for the city was not cover in trash or roots of trees and plants. No, this was the city three years ago. The day was clear, and everything seems fine, until he saw a male human talking with a male pony on the side-walk. The two seems mad as both were pushing each other off. In a instant, the pony that seems to be a unicorn blast the human being to a car, where his body made an impact for the human to be weak to get back up.

After that, his view change to another memory, where there was ponies changing humans. He stopped his car and got out to take a view outside. The sky was dark, but the fire burning up the buildings and different type of marketing created a orange and yellow light shining through the city of Culver. As he continue looking around, he then saw another human that's also a male crawling towards the scientist. Morgan didn't know what to do for the poor fellow human, but his trace of thoughts stop as he begin to see the human's hands to form to hooves.

The affected human crawl to his legs and climb up to face Morgan face to face with horror in his eyes. "Please, h-help me sir! Don't you see I'm changing to..."

The guy stopped speaking as his face too begin to metamorphose to the ponies. The male was forming to a white earth pony with a check mark as the cutie mark. "Oh my Celestia, this feels amazing! Dear human, you must join Celestia to have a happy life as a pony that you never got as a human. I feel like I'm born again!"

"Yeah, and then you're going to feel like you're going to die again!" Morgan shouted in anger before he push it and pull out a Magnum gun at the white earth pony before pulling the trigger.

Morgan heard the gun fire the single bullet he shot out. He thought he felt blood splattered on his face, but when he blinked, everything was back to normal. It was still night, and the city was still covered in roots. The headlights of his car was shining on him since he was in front of the car with the Magnum in his hands. Morgan look around him to check if anything or anypony was following him. There was nothing following him, so he begin to walk back.

When he look down while walking, he notice a blood trait was there. He follow where the blood trait led to, for it looks like that Bat guard landed here a while ago. He still look at the blood trait before he notice he see the trait end at the door of what seems to be a old Trader Joe's grocery store. From that, he had a grin in his face and chuckled at the royal guards hiding place.

"Well, if you're going to play hide and seek with me, then ready or not, here I come!" he shouted as he steady the Magnum to get ready to go.

The man enter the store quietly, felling the roots and shattered glass on the floor. Seeing nothing but darkness, he pull out a small silver flashlight and press the small button on it that would able to shine his view to try to find the creature he hate the most. Morgan look around the store to only witness the store items old and forgotten. He still look around the store and find only nothing, but then he notice on the floor the same blood trail from outside.

"Hey pony! I don't want to find you myself with my gun, so you can either come out wherever you are, or I'll find you myself," said Morgan with rage boiling up in him as he was following the trail. "Come man, or I mean pony, you don't want to do anything that could make your worst nightmare ever."

Walking to the trail, he notice the trail was now on the section where you buy bathroom products. Morgan walk quietly with the flashlight on one hand, and the Magnum on the other. He enter the bathroom products section, still seeing the products on his sides. In the moment, he look around to see if there any sign of the Bat guard. There was not, though he did see a bathroom product that catch his eyes.

"Axes Shampoo. It will make you feel nice. Yeah, then you will also feel gay to try to get cheap products for attention," said Morgan before he suddenly turn around, and shoot out the Magnum.

There was a figure up in the air that jumped away from the bullet as it tries to run away, but it was unbalanced trying to move. Morgan follow it as he was close to catching it. He put his gun and flashlight on his sides and try to get the guard. The Bat guard then try to fly, but the human got on it's back to prevent it from flying away. The pegasus was still trying to fly, but Morgan grab it in a head lock with one of it's foreleg being wrapped by his legs, and it's head being wrapped by his arms. This that cause both creatures to head to the large windows of the store. They both crash outside as Morgan still has the head lock on the guard. His clothes was now torn on small parts on his white shirt and white pants. Dirt marks was also on his clothes as well, still holding on to the Bat guard.

"I told I didn't want to find you, but you have to make it hard for the both of us," said Morgan said before pulling out his gun and the helmet of the guard. "Now I'm going to knock you out for where you're going."

The Bat guard was going to speak, only to get hit with the Magnum on the unprotected head. Morgan got up and pick up the unconscious bat-pegasus. He walk to the back of the car with the guard on his back. He opens the trunk of the car to put the Bat guard in for the trip back him.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be busy for this night," said Morgan with a grin before getting in the car and start to drive away.

* * *

><p>The human parked his car in the garage of the apartment, since this time there was no ponies trying to jump on him. He got out and close the door to head to the trunk. As he reach for the trunk, he opens it to only see the Bat guard still not awake. He got it off the trunk and put it on his back before closing the trunk of the car.<p>

Morgan walk in the elevator and look which button his was going to press. In that moment, he begin to hear the Bat guard trying to wake up. He press the button that has a tag labeled LAB. The button was just at the bottom of the fourth with the tag M.N.R. He wait for the elevator to reach for the room he wants to do his experiment on. It didn't took long as the elevator door opens and he step out.

The place was different than where Morgan live, for there was a large metal stool with lab equipments, hospital beds, cabinets full of medications and medicines, and photos on one wall of the place. He set the Bat guard on one of the hospital bed, and he then bring the heart monitor and couple of medications. Morgan then begin to tie the royal guard of the night with duck-tape on each legs.

As he was done tying it, he walk to a counter with a laptop on it. He turn it on and begin to login to video logs. In each video logs, he would record himself to talk about how his life is by being the last human alive. He also record his experiments to make a way to have someone... Just someone look at this to also know the cure. He record videos in case if anybody else found out there was still a human in the world.

_[/Video Log Begin]_

[Date: 5/24/18]

[Known Human Population: 1]

_Hello, it's me again. It's been awhile since I did a log but I have been busy. Really busy... I have now been attack by those Equestrian bastards. Luckily I got away with them trying to kill me, or they would have torture me to death for my "crimes." I don't know how long I could keep myself distance away from them. I been hiding from them, and they bother me so much I want to shoot every last one of them. _

_Good news though, I final have a test subject with me to be able to continue my experiment. It's been three days that I haven't got one of the Equestrian. The subject has been shot down by me two hours ago. This is now my 24, 476 test subject, and I'll use formula 108. This is the formula which might get me a step closer to my goal._

_Another news, I heard Princess Celestia saying they might use 'The Element of Harmony.' I don't know what's that, but I need to be careful in morning. By the morning, I need to do my exercises and make sure I live a health life style to be able to live long. _

_So I hope this experiment will help me switch the conversion formula to be able to care every single humans that have turn to ponies._

_This is Morgan Neville - I am 28 years old, and I'm the last human._

_I am still alive._

_[/End Video Log]_

_[Data Saved]_

The human then turned the laptop off and turned his chair around so he could see the entire room. He then stood up and grab a small camera and a lab coat on the counter, so he could start his experiment. He use the camera to exam the body of the creature he has captured. After sometimes now, he walk to the counter to place the camera and he walk to the hospital bed to pull it in front of the camera.

As the camera could now see the experiment fully, Morgan begin to set the heart monitor on the body of the Bat guard, and he also use bandages to wrap the gun shot of his rifle from the side of the body to stop the bleed. Morgan notice the heart rate for the pegasus was about 140-180 beeps per minute, yet a human's heart rate was between 80-120 beeps per minute. The scientist pull put a tube that contains a red liquid formula and pour it into a needle-shot. With the needle now containing the red formula, he walk to the body of the bat pony and prepare to ingested it in the body.

"Test subject 24, 476 is still unconscious from the time I capture it. It appears to be male and it's one of Princess Luna guards. The formula I'm using is 108 to be able to try changing this pony guard to a human," announced the scientist before he release the formula into the bat pony.

He then check on the heart monitor of the royal guard, noticing nothing going on. He wait for the formula to take it told on the creature. The heart monitor continue to rate the regular heart beats for the pegasus. In a few seconds, the human hear the monitor slowing down the heart rate. He check it to be surprise, seeing the rate now to 110 beats per minute.

"It seems subject 24, 476 has his heart rate slowing down. This could be the affect of the formula working on the creature," said Morgan in amazed seeing the heart monitor. "The heart rate is now 90 beats per minute! Come buddy, just hang on there!"

From seeing the formula working on the Bat guard, he also notice the creature's features changing. Instead of seeing hooves, Morgan begin to see hands forming back. The body was also changing as he sees the dark blue fur fading away, and he sees the human's skin revealing. This made the scientist happy that his formula is working well. He is now seeing a pony changing back to a human being.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I found a..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the heart monitor was now having the heart rate speeding up. He look at the test subject to see the human reforming back to a pony. It was beginning to form it's hooves again, and it begin to have the same dark blue fur growing back. The features and body structures was finishing forming the body of subject. The Bat guard opens it's snake like eyes and start to scream in pain to feel the body reforming back. It was a loud scream that cause Morgan to need to shut it up himself. He pull out the same Magnum from his side, aiming at the Bat guard between the eyes, and pull the trigger. The heart rate was now drop in the heart monitor, for the test subject is now dead.

"Test subject was almost there to be human again, but I believe the conversion has push it back to it's pony-self," announced Morgan as he whipped the blood off his face. "Formula 108 almost manage to switch the conversion formula, but it's not strong enough. Note to self, make the same formula, but stronger."

He walk up to the camera and stop the video. He connect a wire on the camera to his laptop to transfer the video with the video he previously recorded. After it was done, he then grab the white sheet from the hospital bed, where the dead Bat guard was laying there. The scientist wrapped up the body with blood on it, for he drag the body to the elevator. He enter the elevator with the body on the floor, which he reach to press the second button that has a tag labeled D.T.S. The elevator door closed and he wait for a few seconds before the elevator stopped and the doors opened. When it was opened, he drag the body to a spot and he back to the elevator before it close the doors.

As he went up on the elevator, the room was dark, yet it was full of covered bodies with blood on each white sheet. There was literally thousands of bodies, which there used to be 24, 475. Now there was 24, 476 dead bodies in the room.


End file.
